1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for a rice-ball wrapped with dry laver, and more particularly to a package for temporarily hand-packing a rice-ball of triangular shape together with a sheet of dry laver until the former is wrapped with the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For portable lunch, rice is often made into a ball which is wrapped with dry laver. This laver-wrapped rice-ball is very popular food in Japan and is called "Onigiri", "Omusubi" or "Sushi". Although the laver is dried at first, it gradually gets moist after it is wrapped around the rice-ball, because it is in direct contact with the ball. After the laver gets moist, its flavor is so deteriorated while losing its intrinsic crisp feeling that its eater loses his appetite.